UWO Slamboree
Card UWO Championship The Punisher © vs. Tommy Vercetti UWO Championship #1 Contender's Match Zack vs. James Bond UWO Rising Star Championship; If Arquette loses, he remains an 8-year-old forever! David Arquette © vs. The Karate Kid Match #1 - Best of 3 Series for the UWO Melee Championship Bret Hart vs. AJ Styles The Rob vs. The Undertaker UWO Tag Team Championship Jackass (Johnny Knoxville & Bam Margera) vs. Rush Hour (Chris Tucker & Jack Chan) 10 Woman's Gauntlet Match For the Woman's Title Extreme Rules Match Croyt vs "Angry German Kid" Leopold SlamboreeCroytvAngryGermanKid.PNG SlamboreeUWOWomensChampionship.PNG SlamboreeUWOTagTeamChampionship.PNG SlamboreeTheRobvUndertaker.PNG SlamboreeUWOMeleeChampionship.PNG SlamboreeUWORisingStarChampionship.PNG SlamboreeZackvBond.PNG SlamboreeUWOChampionship.PNG Results *1. Leeroy Jenkins convinced Croyt and Leopold to form a faction with him. *2. Rita X, April O'Neil, and Loney Girl made their UWO in-ring debut. *3. Rob went for the People's Elbow but Undertaker counters with a Chokeslam then followed it with the Tombstone Piledriver then scores the pinfall. After the match, Undertaker shows respect to The Rob for giving him a great match. *6. Michael Jackson interfered during the match and uses his match to become a Karate Kid doppelganger. Jackson & Karate Kid double teamed onto Arquette until Arquette retaliates. *7. Bond uses a steel chair onto The Black Ranger as the referee was down. *8. During the match, Sabrina The Teenage Witch attacks Vercetti but Joy Giovanni tackles Sabrina and the two catfights in the ring as the crowd go crazy. Joy ended the catfight as she carried Sabrina backstage. Suddenly, Derek Jeter came in the ring and about to use a steel chair on Vercetti but Vercetti uses the chair onto Jeter then followed it up with a Vice City Crusher. Later, Vercetti was about do something onto Punisher but got laid out by Tom Brady via a Patriot Rush. Punisher then got up and hit not one, but two Time & Punishments onto Vercetti and scores the pinfall to retain the championship. After the match, The Punisher celebrates on the top rope to end the event. Ten Woman Battle Royal Miscellaneous *The Fonze and Michael Hoffman were okay with not being the card and Fonze ask Hoffman to find some ladies for themselves. Fonze looks for some ladies but found Rita X instead. Fonze asks Rita X to join him and Hoffman but Rita X did something to Fonze's head. Fonze came back to Hoffman and told him that he call it for a day. *Joy Giovanni told Classy Ashley that Tommy Vercetti is under a spell in Vercetti is madly in love with Joy. Classy Ashley then told Joy that she saw a book somewhere about Joy's situation. Classy Ashley tells Joy to follow her so Ashley remembers where that book at. Joy & Ashley left the locker room imminently to find the book to end the spell on Vercetti. Later in the event, Joy & Ashley found the book and Ashley read the book to find the right words to break the spell. Ashley found the right words "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" and tell Joy to find Vercetti and solve this issue once and for all. *Joy Giovanni found Tommy Vercetti in his locker room and told Joy what's up. Joy told Tommy that he got something important to tell him and also told him to not get mad at her. Vercetti told Joy why he should get mad at her. Joy then took a deep breath and shouted to Vercetti "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" The love spell broked and Vercetti returned to normal. Vercetti ask Joy to leave as he gears up for his title match but moments later, Joy says under breath "I love you, Vercetti" as she crying under a broken heart. *April O'Neil ask The Black Ranger of how he does feel about losing his match to James Bond and Black Ranger shouts to April "HOW DO I FEEL?!" then respond to April "I don't know." Black Ranger then took his helmet off and leaves the arena unmasked under a cloud of doubt. Category:UWO Category:CPV's Category:2008